Usuario discusión:Lorenzo0507
Doflamingo ola: podrias poner a Doflamingo en la tabla del kenbushoku, busoshoku y haoshoku haki link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 19:44 5 feb 2013 (UTC) en lo de los ouka sichibukai tienes que poner que buggy el payaso tienes 39 años como en la pagina de shanks Articulo innecesario Hola Lorenzo, he encontrado este articulo "duplicado" y creo que deberías borrarlo: http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Crocodile_vs._Nico_Robin Un saludo 21:39 6 feb 2013 (UTC) Artículo duplicado Hola, paso a avisarte que hay dos artículos sobre la misma isla: Isla_de_Kenzan Isla_Kenzan Se debe borrar alguno. Sir Rayleigh (discusión) 21:15 8 feb 2013 (UTC)Sir Rayleigh Respuesta Haki en impel down, cuando se encuentra con luffy le dice que su haki a aumentado y luffy no estaba haciendo ninguna demostracion de ello a simple vista y si lo percibe sera porque lo tiene link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 09:47 9 feb 2013 (UTC) Doflamingo como en el capitulo 698 aparecieron sus "hilos" y su haki ya se podrian poner en su pagina con sus respectivas imagenes link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 17:18 9 feb 2013 (UTC) Imagenes ola: podrias borrar Archivo:Weapon_left_2_años_despues.JPG ya que he subido Archivo:Weapon_left_tras_2_años.png y es .png y File:Trafalgar Law post timeskip.jpg ya que se ha subido Archivo:Trafalgar_Law_Timeskip_Anime.png PD: No se podría hacer que cuando subas una imagen, aparte de descripcion, licencia... y todo eso, hubiera una parte donde pusieras "origen"? link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 15:57 10 feb 2013 (UTC) borrar Nico_Robin_en_Spa_Island.png la puedes borrar? me quedo fea D: Rafa-San (Mi discusión) 22:44 10 feb 2013 (UTC) Origen y no seria mas logico asi: Origen *Episodio X Licencia: ya que el origen es mas corto que la licencia y la gente puede aprobechar mas la informacion del origen que el de la licencia ya que son un moton de palabras link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 12:07 11 feb 2013 (UTC) Problemilla Hola, verás ha habido un problemilla con un usuario: ( http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Inazumaniaco_Tsubasa_Mirror ) Es nuevo aquí y cuando ha querido editar le ha salido esto: "No tienes permiso para modificar esta página, por los siguientes motivos: La acción que has solicitado está restringida a los usuarios de uno de estos 6 grupos: Administradores, Staff de Wikia, Wikia Helpers, VSTF, emailconfirmed, adminmentor. You do not have permission to edit pages No tienes permiso para crear páginas nuevas." ¿Como se soluciona esto? (PD: Él usuario en cuestión no puede mandarte ni siquiera un mensaje por que le sale eso, por eso te lo mando yo) 21:12 16 feb 2013 (UTC) Flg de reversor Sé que era más fácil y útil revertir, pero si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera podido dejar un mensaje, en ahora en adelante solo revertiré y si tengo que decir algo se lo diré al usuario. Saludos Nestor8.16 (discusión) 07:59 17 feb 2013 (UTC) kaido ola: podrías poner a Kaido en la http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Organizaci%C3%B3n_Doflamingo yaque es un aliado y entonces se quitaria de la Plantilla:Punk Hazard yaque en realidad con Caesar no tiene conexion yaque se dijo que mataria soli a Doflamingo si no habia Smiles. link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 19:55 18 feb 2013 (UTC) Franky tank ola de nuevo: podrias subir la version de anime de http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Franky_tank.JPG es que yo no encuentro una con subtitulos y tu podrias buscar una raw yaque la imagen se va moviendo para verla entera y, si no es mucho pedir, borra la otra (no es por molestar, sino para no dejar cabos sueltos) link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 20:49 18 feb 2013 (UTC) Una pregunta, como hago para que mi firma tenga una imágen??? Suzzo (discusión) 01:38 19 feb 2013 (UTC) OK lo haré así, es que no sabía como hacerlo y lo dejaba asi. 19:49 20 feb 2013 (UTC) Lorenzo puedes borrar esta imagen es que la he remplazao por esta que es mejor. 21:44 20 feb 2013 (UTC) Thor01 ola: te quería advertir que el usuario Thor01 sigue añadiendo imagenes con un monton de falta de ortografia y a habido varias ediciones donde a añadido todas las categorias que estaban puestas en el articulo, de nuevo. Habia pensado que ya que eres un administrador te hari mas caso. link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 15:50 23 feb 2013 (UTC) Hola Lorenzo, te querría preguntar como se hace para ser moderador del chat... Aunque no creo que lo valla a ser :(. Gracias de antemano. 16:55 23 feb 2013 (UTC) Imagenes ola: podrias subir las imagenes de Kurosai_FR-U_IV y Brachio_Tank_Unit_V en .png para que tengan mayor calidad? link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 11:08 24 feb 2013 (UTC) pdrias tambien la de http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Haki.jpg a .png con la de la inglesa (http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hakisbs.png )? link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 17:33 24 feb 2013 (UTC) Nami portrait.png ola: podrias cambiar la licencia de Nami portrait.png a captura de pantalla?link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 20:09 28 feb 2013 (UTC) Lorenzo en la wiki inglesa han cambiado las imágenes de los episodios por otras muy diferentes. ¿Deberíamos cambiarlas? Lo digo porque las próximas ya no serán como hasta ahora. 21:33 28 feb 2013 (UTC) Ultimo Episodio Espero que no te importe pero actualize el capitulo la plantilla del Ultimo Episodio ya que lleva semanas igual, el domingo si no te importa actualizare el episodio tambien. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 21:41 1 mar 2013 (UTC) Lorenzo podrías poner la plantilla de la banda mas hacia la izquierda en este articulo, para que quede bien, es que yo lo he intentado pero no puedo. 00:17 2 mar 2013 (UTC) Piratas Donquixote Habría que incluir a Trébol y a Diamante dentro de la pantilla de los Piratas Donquixote, también a Kaido en aliados, no? es que como no la puedo cambiar porque está protegida, como la de los Usuarios de la Fruta del Diablo, que quiero poner ahí a Trébol ya que en el Capítulo 700 se ve que se vuelve líquido y todo jeje Gracias. El Principe (discusión) 12:32 2 mar 2013 (UTC) Borrar ola: podrias borrar Archivo:Shirahoshi_anime.jpg es que ya existe Archivo:Princesa_Shirahoshi.png link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 16:13 2 mar 2013 (UTC) Borrar ola: se deberia borrar o Archivo:Kuma_Musou_Battle.PNG o Archivo:One-Piece-Pirate_Warriors-2-Kuma.png ya que son practicamente lo mismo, expresan lo mismo y sirven para lo mismo. link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 18:04 6 mar 2013 (UTC) Lorenzo como me puedo hacerme admin y si quieres saber como soy pon usuario pokemon destinos rivales Pokemon destinos rivales (discusión) 15:49 7 mar 2013 (UTC)pokemon destinos rivales Olle, perdón por molestar. Solo escribo esto para decir que si no sería mejor otra imagen de portada de one piece wiki. (Me refiero a la que aparece Luffy a la izquierda y Nami a la derecha). Solo es una sugerencia. ;) 08:48 8 mar 2013 (UTC) Hola como se puede cambiar el tamaño de letra MonkeyD.Abi (discusión) 17:16 8 mar 2013 (UTC) Hola Lorenzo. Tengo que preguntare algo: Quien es más poderoso, Enel o Akainu? espero tu respuesta Marv argonMarv argon (discusión) 18:42 8 mar 2013 (UTC) Borrar la imagen Archivo:Yassuuuuup.jpg se debería borrar ya que no tiene uso y el nombre no está bien. Y Archivo:Zoro roronoa vs Dragon.png igual por que no tiene usose debería borrar ya que no tiene uso link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 15:57 9 mar 2013 (UTC) Archivo repetido Hola Lorenzo, hay una imagen qu está repetida, deberías borrar una de las dos: http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Luffy_y_Shuzo.PNG http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Shuzo_atacando_a_Luffy.png 15:51 10 mar 2013 (UTC) En la lista de episodios puedes poner la saga de la alianza pirata MonkeyD.Abi (discusión) 17:04 10 mar 2013 (UTC) Re: Referencias yo solo lo puse o que aparecía en la wiki en ingles; si eso pregunta al que lo puso y si o encuentras referencias habrá que quitarlo link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 19:39 10 mar 2013 (UTC) Shichibukai Hola, habría que actualizar el portal de navegación del Shichibukai poniendo la Bara Bara no Mi, y a Buggy, así como la Muggy Bala y la Buggy Bala. Saludos ;) El Principe (discusión) 19:18 11 mar 2013 (UTC) Hola perdón pero puse en crocodile una categoría que está mal. Yo no puedo quitarla lo podrías hacer. Perdón. MonkeyD.Abi (discusión) 15:18 12 mar 2013 (UTC) Ayuda con la Plantilla Hola, te pido ayuda con esta plantilla que no sé qué le pasa, últimamente la conexión me va fatal y a ver si puedes ayudarme con esta plantilla: http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Islas_Navibox Gracias El Principe (discusión) 22:20 12 mar 2013 (UTC) Mihawk como es su verdadero nombre? es que en nuestra página pone que su nombre del manga original es yuriakiur; pero en la página de la wiki en ingles pone que en el One Piece Green: Secret Pieces se confirma que es Dracule. podrias decirme cual es? link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 15:53 13 mar 2013 (UTC) Monet No se si te gusta o no el personaje pero en su articulo destacado podrias haberlo terminado con "que cae al suelo" y por ejemplo "se desconoce si esta muerta" o añadir lo del suelo y ya esta. Lo de "muere" si vuelve a salir de nuevo(mucha gente dice que si pero en una minihistoria con Vergo) habrá sido algo innecesario añadirlo.... link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 17:49 13 mar 2013 (UTC) Página del Cuartel General de la Marina Alguien ha creado una página sobre el CG de la Marina. http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Sede_Marine ¿Acaso está correcto? ¿Crees que ya se puede tener un artículo con el nombre de Cuartel General de la Marina? 00:08 15 mar 2013 (UTC)Lord Rayleigh's Law Imagen repetida ola: la imagen Archivo:Busoshoku Haki Luffy vs Hody.gif y Archivo:Luffy haki armadura.gif estan repetidas; asi que borra la que sobre y deja la mas apropiada PD: a cuenta de esto, las imagenes .gif se deberian considerar tambien como capturas de pantalla, es decir, se les debe poner ? link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 10:15 16 mar 2013 (UTC) ¿En la página del one piece! gigant battle 2: New world puedo poner las contraseñas o no se puede? MonkeyD.Abi (discusión) 16:20 18 mar 2013 (UTC) Imagenes ola: podrias borrar Archivo:Saldeath_flauta.jpg esque he subido Archivo:Saldeath_flauta.png. PD: la wiki no se va a actualizar como la de ingles? ellos, en el menu ese de wiki, contenido, comunidad... si mantienes el ratón les salen listas para abajo y a nosotros no link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 17:37 18 mar 2013 (UTC) Plantilla de los Piratas Donquixote Hola, habría que arreglar la plantilla de los miembros de los Piratas Donquixote además de actualizarla con los nuevos miembros que han aparecido recientemente en el Capítulo 702. Yo no puedo hacerlo porque está protegida, así que cuando puedas o alguno de los otros administradores pueda que lo hagan, vale? ;) Gracias El Principe (discusión) 15:32 19 mar 2013 (UTC) akainu disculpe el articulo de akainu tiene duplicadavla seccion de hakiZoro 804 (discusión) 01:12 20 mar 2013 (UTC) Me podrías cambiar la firma porfavor MonkeyD.Abi 15:46 20 mar 2013 (UTC) Hola, soy nuevo y no he acabado de entender cuando tengo que firmar. ¿Cuando edito una página tengo que firmar algo, o es solo aquí? ¿Y tengo que poner algo en el asunto o encabezado cuando edito alguna página? Gracias. Ori81 (discusión) 18:58 20 mar 2013 (UTC) Respondido en su pagina de discusion link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 19:40 20 mar 2013 (UTC) Borrar no se deberían borrar un monton de imagenes nuevas innecesarias o repetidas de los piratas donquixote nuevos? Por ejemplo, hay tres imagenes de Lao G. link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 20:55 20 mar 2013 (UTC) Nuevo Almirante Hola, no sé si tine nada que ver, pero ¿puede ser que las hombreras de colores de los Marines estén relacionadas con el rango? . Me he fijado que por ejemplo los Vice-Almirantes (creo que todos), las llevan azules y rojas. Y los Almirantes las llevan doradas, amarillas. Y en lo que me he fijado, que sale en la película Z, es que todos los Vice-Almirantes van con las hombreras como he dicho azules y rojas y Kizaru las lleva amarillas, doradas, y hay alguien más que las lleva amarillas que es Strawberry (que en teoria es un Vice-Almirante), si el color tiene relación con el rango: Ya tenemos el nuevo Almirante, Strawberry. Me ha dicho inazio98 que te lo preguntara a ti para estar seguro. Gracias Ori81 (discusión) 21:39 21 mar 2013 (UTC) Vale gracias. Ori81 (discusión) 14:19 22 mar 2013 (UTC) Portada ola: no seria mejor poner las imagenes que se mueven (anime, manga...) encima del articulo destacado? Asi, podria funcionar como una referencia general y se veria mejor. link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 19:33 22 mar 2013 (UTC) Sabias que ola: cuando tengas tiempo, podrias actualizar la Plantilla:¿Sabías_qué..., ya que hay muchas mas curiosidades; o sino, ponla para que los usuarios la podamos editar. link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 22:30 22 mar 2013 (UTC) pues entonces deberás ir actualizándola link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 06:08 23 mar 2013 (UTC) Firma Hola Lorenzo me podrias hacer una firma es que yo no se como hacerlas La firma si puede ser de Smoker post timeskip y de color blanco mejor. Gracias -- 12:48 27 mar 2013 (UTC) Hola, estoy editando la pagina y sería bueno que a los que murieron y no se saben sus edades solo se le agregue Edad l Muerto , para que la gente vea si el personaje sigue con vida o no :) Tayuya Karin (discusión) 20:54 27 mar 2013 (UTC)Tayuya KarinTayuya Karin (discusión) 20:54 27 mar 2013 (UTC) Es verdad, no me he dado ni cuenta xD, bueno no importa se borran y se vuelven a subir sin marca de agua. Lo siento, sabes que yo no me suelo despistar mucho con eso pero vamos :) El Principe (discusión) 15:17 31 mar 2013 (UTC) Juego One Piece Hola Lorenzo, querría saber si tú sabes si saldrá algun juego para wii de One Piece, una continuación del Unlimited Cruise 1 y 2. Gracias Ori81 (discusión) 18:59 31 mar 2013 (UTC) Firma Hola Lorenzo me podrias hacer una firma por favor La imagen podra ser ser de trafalgar law post timeskip y de color negro, Gracias (Shadow Trafalgar 18:50 1 abr 2013 (UTC)) me puedes ayudar a mejorar mi pagina de usuario ? Alekain (discusión) 21:45 1 abr 2013 (UTC) Hola pero como se si acaso alguien me responde? Eziosayayin (discusión) 05:47 3 abr 2013 (UTC) Portrait Hola Lorenzo. Verás, he subido los portrait de los nuevos personajes que han aparecido como participantes en el Coliseo Dressrosa (capítulo de hoy) y cuando los he subido todos me he dado cuenta de que he puesto la palabra "Portrait" en mayúscula, creo que deberías ponerlo en minúscula, ya que en todos los demás portrait, esa palabra aparece escrita en minuscula. Perdón por las molestias, intentaré estar más pendiente cuando suba imagenes portrait. 12:04 3 abr 2013 (UTC) Firma Pues de aokiji y de color azul. Shadow Trafalgar 15:17 3 abr 2013 (UTC) Roronoa nami (discusión) 09:28 4 abr 2013 (UTC) Hola es que en la informacion de oda-sensei, dice que a el personaje odachi de el especial de futbol lo golpean la banda de los mugiwara, pero realmente es el equipo de villanos los que lo golpean ya revise el corto jejeje bueno...realmente me dice que no puedo editar nada, por que no tengo los permisos y que esa pagina fue asegurada para evitar ser modificadaRoronoa nami (discusión) 05:41 5 abr 2013 (UTC) Nugusilmenda (discusión) 14:50 5 abr 2013 (UTC) Hola admin. Lorenzo, soy Nugus. He intentado varias veces canviar de sitio Vergo de Vicealmirantes a ex-Vicealmirantes ya que ahora está muerto y momentos antes ya se había enfrentado a los Marine del G-5. Podrías hacerlo tú. Gracias crack. Nugusilmenda (discusión) 15:30 5 abr 2013 (UTC) Hola Lorenzo soy Nugus Hablemos de Gekko Moria. ¿El es un gyogin, kyogin o humano? ¿Y su fruta es logia o parecia? me podrias decir porque las imagenes que pongo no las acceptas ? Alekain (discusión) 19:53 5 abr 2013 (UTC) Borrar podrías borrar Archivo:250px-Dias.jpg y Archivo:Saruu.jpg? Es que he subido Archivo:Saruu.png y Archivo:Devil Dias.png. gracias. link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 09:33 6 abr 2013 (UTC) Firma Hola, Lorenzo he visto que todas tus firmas son geniales, y me preguntaba si me podías hacer una de Basil Hawkins y de fondo ? Si no puedes no importa. --Monkey D. Piece 16:46 6 abr 2013 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por la firma te quedó genial pensé que tardarías mas en acerla, en fin así mejor. -- 07:35 7 abr 2013 (UTC) De páginas a categorías Hola, buenas, he visto que han creado las páginas, Rey y Francotirador, con información innecesaria o escasa para ocupar páginas, y en categorías serían mejor aceptadas, pienso yo. Ya existen las categorías Categoría:Realeza y Categoría:Francotiradores, por lo tanto sería añadir la información. Bueno, Saludos. Nestor8.16 (discusión) 08:59 8 abr 2013 (UTC) Hola, desearia escribir un dilema, una pregunta habierta para que la gente pueda comentar. donde deberia escribirla, en mi discusión, mi blog? La verdad esque me cuesta entender este sistema de discussiones y tal. gracias Fiñana (discusión) 15:08 8 abr 2013 (UTC) Hola Lorenzo, soy Nugusilmenda Deberias poner a Ejercito Revolucionario a Gaburu http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Gaburu y tambien a Caribou http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Caribou. Gracias crack. Nugusilmenda (discusión) 16:15 8 abr 2013 (UTC) : Pero es que yo al añadir una plantilla lo hago con la opción de Añadir plantilla y me las pone de la forma 16:15 18 abr 2013 (UTC) Borrar imagen ¡Hola! Deseo pedirte si puedes borrar la imagen http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Foodvalten_entrance.jpg debido a que he subido una nueva versión de la misma imagen http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Jolly_Roger_de_Barbablanca_en_Foodvalten.png El motivo por el que no le di "subir nueva versión del archivo" es que la anterior imagen no tiene licencia. 04:32 19 abr 2013 (UTC) Borrar imágenes ¡Hola! Deseo pedirte de favor si puedes borrar estas imágenes: http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Warship_isle.jpg y http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Drum.jpg ya que he subido nuevas versiones de las mismas: http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Isla_Buque_de_Guerra.jpg y http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Isla_de_Drum.png Con una mayor calidad. 04:51 20 abr 2013 (UTC) Ya he visto la firma ha quedao muy chula MUCHAS GRACIAS!! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/d/d6/Emoticon_bigsmile.gif 10:01 21 abr 2013 (UTC) Wikis Aliadas Buenos dias Lorenz,quisiese pregunrtarte a ver si te apetece unir mi Wiki con esta.Espero tu respuesta 13:56 21 abr 2013 (UTC) Firma Hola Lorenzo al votar dejo mi firma (Alonso (Bueno y que?) ) pero no es mi usuario ¿que pasa? Páginas de Categoría ¡Saludos! Bueno, el motivo por el que te consulto, es debido a que se han creado páginas que dicen "Personajes de ..." en los que se especifica que son personajes que viven o son originarios de tal isla. Propongo que mejor en esas páginas de categoría se ponga "Personajes que hacen su aparición en ...". Por ejemplo: En la página categoría a crear "Personajes de Shelltown" irían los personajes que hicieron su aparición en la trama de One Piece durante los sucesos acontecidos en esa isla: Rika, Ririka, Zoro, Helmeppo, Morgan, etc. Es mi propuesta, espero pronta respuesta. 04:01 24 abr 2013 (UTC) G-5 Por favor, actualice la plantilla del G-5. Miembros anteriores: Vice-Almirante Vergo (Fallecido) Zehyr-Z (discusión) 15:53 26 abr 2013 (UTC) ''' Para que es eso de firma soy nuevo y para que sirve lo de discusion Monkey D. Shanks (discusión) 05:35 27 abr 2013 (UTC) Imágenes En los Capítulos 351, 353 y 354 las imágenes están caídas ¿podrías arreglarlo? 09:36 28 abr 2013 (UTC) Me gustaria proponer algo y no se si este es el lugar adecuado, ¿por que no crear una pagina de historias alternativas? Asi cada usuario podria crear un viaje alternativo de otra gente por el grand line. Me gustaria proponer algo y no se si este es el lugar adecuado, ¿por que no crear una pagina de historias alternativas? Asi cada usuario podria crear un viaje alternativo de otra gente por el grand line. Carlos JRD (discusión) 21:49 28 abr 2013 (UTC) Bellamy Gracias por recordarme ambos lo de la inglesa, ahora tengo una duda sobre Bellamy. Es miembro de los Piratas de Donquixote y participa en el torneo para ser un Oficial o es una especie de aliado de Dofla que quiere ser contanto entre la elite de Dofla? Lo digo por si es de la banda trasladarlo en la plantilla de aliados a miembro Yo entendi en el manga esa segunda cosa pero en la inglesa le han puesto hace ya algun tiempo como miembro de los Piratas Dofla, por lo que entonces participaria para ser oficial de la banda. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 12:52 30 abr 2013 (UTC) ¿aaaaaa entonces si es de la wiki de lo que se puede hablar es de OP?, quien crees que sera Yonko Luffy o Law? porque ellos quieren derrotar a Kaido entonces si lo derrotan seran Yonkou, pero quien crees? porque no creo que se pueda de 2 Monkey D. Shanks (discusión) 19:16 30 abr 2013 (UTC) hey .. soy nuevo... etto... estaba tratando de ponerle una imagen a 'Sabo' y ... creo que... la imagen esta como que si fuera otro parrafo, supongo que si me ayudas a quitar ese espacio al lado Por favor ^^ Pedrocoxmo (discusión) 02:00 4 may 2013 (UTC) Trate de poner una imagen en la tabla, pero queda como en el centro y los espacio en el borde se ven feos.. como hago para que se adapte ? Piratas de Bluejam Pedrocoxmo (discusión) 17:45 4 may 2013 (UTC) Doflamingo DD es usuario de Kenbunshoku_haki, esquivo los ataques de Baby 5 hablando con Vergo y luego afirmo que podia leer los pensamientos del G-5 pero que no podia porque eran muchos, yo creo que eso afirma que si tiene ese haki. Deberias añadirlo a la plantilla de Kenbunshoku_Usuarios ya que lo es. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 13:12 5 may 2013 (UTC) Oye, cuando terminaras de editar la pagina de Shichibukai, le faltan datos y lleva poco menos de 4 meses con tu edicion, no puedo editarla porque se me borran los datos, has algo al respecto (Falta el tema animal de Barbanagra y mensionar la aparicion de Buggy en marineford, entre otros datos mas) Kage05 (discusión) 16:27 5 may 2013 (UTC) Hola Lorenzo; Sabes, la pagina de Shichibukai lleva poco menos de 3 meses con tu edicion y no puedo editar sin que se me borren los atos que puse, puedes terminar la edicion que le faltan datos como el tema animal de Barbanegra o la mencion de Buggy en marineford, o la historia de los Schibukai Por favor, gracias Kage05 (discusión) 16:33 5 may 2013 (UTC) Cumpleaños Luffy ola: en la ficha de luffy pone que su cumpleaños es el 5 de mayo, dia del niño. Pero en realidad es el dia de la madre, mira en wikipedia sino link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 16:34 5 may 2013 (UTC) Supernovas Hola, he visto que en la wiki inglesa, la página de "Los Once Supernovas" la han cambiado por "The Worst Generation", yo he cambiado el nombre de esa página por "La Peor Generación" y he añadido a Barbanegra. También hay otra página en la wiki inglesa llamada "Super Rookie", en esta wiki hice una página dedicada a la Segunda Generación de Supernovas, habría que cambiar el nombre de la página y escribirla similar a la de la wiki inglesa. Lo mismo digo con las plantillas, los miembros de los Once Supernovas, hay que incluir a Teach y el nombre cambiarlo por "La Peor Generación", igualmente para la Navibox de éstos. He creado una plantilla de Navibox llamada "Super Novatos", en la página dedicada a ellos se pondrá que su significiado viene a ser "Supernova", tal como está en la wiki inglesa. Bueno, aviso de estos cambios en páginas tan importantes para que luego no haya confusiones y cosas raras ;P Gracias, saludos :) El Principe (discusión) 15:02 7 may 2013 (UTC) : Por favor, podrías redirigirla tú, es que yo no sé hacer eso. Y si puedes cambiar el nombre de las plantillas de Los Once Supernovas por "La Peor Generación" como en la inglesa mejor, es que yo no puedo hacerlo porque están protegidas. : El Principe (discusión) 22:48 7 may 2013 (UTC) '''Buenos dias lorenzo sama quisiera preguntar porque en la seccion de ultimos capitulos que aparece en inicio esta desactualizada?Zoro 804 (discusión) 15:53 14 may 2013 (UTC) seccion ultimo capitulo Buenos dias lorenzo sama quisiera preguntar porque en la seccion de ultimos capitulos que aparece en inicio esta desactualizada?Zoro 804 (discusión) 15:54 14 may 2013 (UTC) Hola Lorenzo, en las normas nos llaman la plebe si no te importa quitalo Alonso (Bueno y que?) 18:00 16 may 2013 (UTC) Hola, Lorenzo, despues de mi bloqueo supuestamente merecido y de mi escarmiento, quería poner en Gol D Roger la categoría "Wanteds desconocidos" pero misteriosament ha sido eliminada. Un saludo. Nugusilmenda (discusión) 15:42 18 may 2013 (UTC) Hola, mira que te iba a comentar una cosita respecto a la plantilla de los miembros de La Peor Generación, hay que cambiar el nombre e incluir a Marshall D. Teach ya que es parte de esta generación, aunque no de los Supernovas. Por si la puedes desbloquear para que yo pueda editarla, al igual que la navibox de Los Once Supernovas, o la editas tú o algún usuario con autorización para hacerlo, ok? Saludos El Principe (discusión) 10:05 20 may 2013 (UTC) Lorenzo venía a preguntarte si se pueden crear mas plantillas navibox para facilitar la busqueda de paginas relacionadas y para que asi a usuarios como yo no seas más facil encontrar articulos que faltan por crear y asi crearlos como se ha hecho on las bandas piratas y los lugares por ejemplo. 22:53 20 may 2013 (UTC)